Confronting Talia
by Phillipe363
Summary: Takes place after the Batman and Son story arc. Batman tracks down Talia for a long over due conversation. One shot.


**Hey guys**

 **So while I should be working on my other projects, I ended up getting the idea to write this up instead.**

 **I don't own DC comics or any related Batman stuff.**

 **Enjoy if you can because this touching on a sensitive subject matter.**

* * *

Nighttime at the Gotham City docks

Bruce in his Batman suit, glides down to the deck of the freighter with silently landing on his feet. Tracked Talia al Gul down to here after Dick, Tim and him stopped her plan to kill the British Prime Minster, to gain control of Gibraltar. He's then tracked Talia back to Gotham where she's hiding out.

However, this time it's personal, considering the fact of years ago what Talia did by drugging and using him in his drugged state to create Damien. Of all the things he's encountered over the years never thought it would happen to him, of all people.

Brushing those thoughts off, Bruce opens the main hatch to the lower levels slips down into a hallway. Making his way down the hallway, Bruce eventually enters into a room which turns out to be a bed room and sees Talia standing over by the bed with dressed in a black robe.

"Hello beloved. Care to join me?" Talia asked, with a seductive smile.

"Not after what you did to me, Talia. I knew you were evil, but I didn't consider you where this evil of having me drugged for your sick purposes" Bruce growls.

"Oh your referring to that night? My dear beloved, you enjoyed yourself I can assure you despite not remembering much" Talia said.

"You had me raped Talia and just because I'm a man, doesn't mean I enjoyed it" Bruce replied, enraged.

"You sure? Because you are man, and I don't see how you couldn't have" Talia said.

"Because I never wanted it" Bruce said.

He puked his guts up when realizing just what Talia did and can't standing to be near women after that. Even has been avoiding Selina because of it, which is a painful in itself due to she's the only woman he's ever loved despite their complicated relationship.

Also it's a sickening feeling of being unable to control his own actions and forced to pleasure Talia. Has to wonder if Dick felt like this after the incident with Tarantula. He's been hiding it from nearly from everybody in his life due to shame and a extreme feeling of vulnerability. Not even sure if he's even going to be able to heal from this.

"I'll let you be in control tonight" Talia replied, while unseen reaches for a dagger on a night stand.

Pulling out a batarang, Bruce throws it directly into her left shoulder then two more into her right knee cap. As she stumbles back Batman dashes up with delivering a brutal kick to Talia's face, sending her sprawling to the ground in obvious pain.

"What are you going to do? Beat me to a hospital or stick me in Arkham?" Talia said mockingly.

"No, I've got another idea all together" Bruce replied then indicates to the door.

A man walks through the door, with having a full head of black hair and a black goatee with gray side burns. He's dressed in an expressive grey suit and tie. A emerald cloak flows down from his shoulders. Talia's eyes widen when realizing it's her father, still alive.

"How? Your dead and your body was cremated" Talia asked.

"There are many ways back of the land of the living, including using your son as vessel. Unfortunately for him his life essence was needed" Ras said, calmly as ever.

"You monster. He killed your son beloved, and you're just going to stand there" Talia said in outrage.

"Damien was created in a lab and not my son. A life yes but your father has taken thousands of lives over the centuries" Bruce replied, not really caring. After all the only two people he considers sons are Dick and Tim.

"My simple action, does nothing compared to the inhuman evil you inflicted upon the Detective. I ran the League of Assassins by a strict code of honor and one of the rules is one you violated" Ras said.

"Please, you have to save me Bruce" Talia said, in a near begging tone because her father will have her killed with no chance of resurrection.

"No" Bruce replied, because he made an agreement with Ras that in exchange for his daughter, Ras would never set foot in Gotham again.

Blocking out her fear, "Go to hell. The both of you, because I will see you there" Talia replied angrily.

As Ras crouching down injects Talia with a sleeping portion from a syringe, Bruce turns around and walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Now I'm guessing you've made it all the way through and if so good job. Since I've even had difficulty writing this, obviously.**

 **You might be wondering why on earth would I write this? Well first we have the Killing Joke film and the controversy that started due to a sex scene between Bruce and Barbara with all the comic idiots and the extreme feminists throwing up a huge fit over it.**

 **Which is just plainly stupid since Barbara is in her early twenties and they where both attracted to each other. I guess heroes these days can't actually have moments of being happy or can only have them with certain people. (sarcasm incase you can't tell) I don't like Bruce/Barbara as a couple but the whole fit thrown up is like what happened with the Superman/Wonder Woman pairing is just like I said ridiculous.**

 **So I ended up researching the Son of Batman film a bit more since it was always in the back of my mind then it just began bubbling up to the surface of I realized just the whole major problem. We have the whole crowd pitching up a Bruce/Barbra and never even blinked twice at the Son of Batman film where like in the comic it's subtly said that Bruce was assaulted by Talia.**

 **Then again nobody even blinked twice in the comic either and just went along with it because of whatever reasons. Just like with Nightwing and Tarantula.**

 **Funny though, if it was a woman you can be sure that there cries of out rage would be heard from the moon.**

 **Which in my story's Talia making the comments of "Bruce's a man so he must have enjoyed it" is taken from not only comments I've found on discussion forums over this (and the Grayson thing to) but a real life court case where somebody ended up saying the same thing. Which is just wrong on so many levels several levels.**

 **So me, well I decided to address it since this was long past time.**

 **In my story for Bruce's lack of any real emotional response over losing Damien is at that time he didn't even really know the boy and for him, having lost so many people over the years from personal or otherwise he's learned you can't be emotionally upset over every single person your unable to save.**

 **Also just since I know I'm bound to get one hater bringing this up, let me do it for you. Yes I don't like Talia or the Bruce/Talia relationship since I find it to be toxic and just harmful to Bruce. Talia is to selfish and manipulative for me to like her, and this was way before I even began investigating all this. Damien I never liked him either.**

 **Closing this out, above all I hope I gave to the best of my ability proper focus of Bruce struggling with what Talia did to him and didn't come across as disrespecting to the people who in real life have lived with this.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
